


cacti

by jupiterandjellyfish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, reference to self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterandjellyfish/pseuds/jupiterandjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a teeny tiny jeanmarco drabble i wrote as a warm-up thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	cacti

His mouth tastes like blood and cigarettes and he kind of hates himself for it because no one wants to kiss a split lip or stick their tongue in an ashtray.

But then there’s Marco.

All freckled cheeks and dimpled smiles. Marco who waits for him after class and pulls him in as soon as he’s within reach. Marco who kisses him without pause or hesitation. Who runs a gentle thumb across his bandaged wrist before sliding their palms together and entwining smooth fingers with Jean’s calloused ones. And Jean still hates the taste in his mouth, but he can’t say he’s unhappy about the taste on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a loooong time so this is just me trying to get back into it.


End file.
